Wind turbines harness the kinetic energy of the wind and convert it into mechanical or electric power. Traditional wind turbines have a horizontal spinning axis that allowed blades of the wind turbine to rotate around the axis. As wind engages the blades, the blades move around the horizontal spinning axis of the wind turbine. The relative rotation of the blades to the horizontal axis may then be converted into energy.
Wind turbines only capture wind that engages the blades. Thus, only the wind directly passing in line with the wind turbine is converted into energy.